1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a conventional active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) pixel. An AMOLED pixel 10 includes a driving transistor MOS_dri, which functions based on an N-type driving approach and implements mostly amorphous silicon (a-Si) and indium gallium zinc oxide (IGZO) back panel techniques. Although a threshold voltage of a-Si and IGZO transistor elements are characterized by having an initial high uniformity, degradation in the threshold voltage is nevertheless resulted after operating the elements for a period of time, such that the elements fail to output a current that is the same as an initial current to lead to mura (i.e., irregularity and inconsistency) in brightness or other issues of the display.
Further, an anode of an OLED 12 of the AMOLED pixel 10 is a transparent indium tin oxide (ITO) having a high work function. Thus, during an element manufacturing process, a special procedure is needed to reduce the work function of the ITO in order to obtain a reliable OLED element having preferred characteristics, and so the overall manufacturing process is made more complicated.